


Just In Case

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, like really short, male reader - Freeform, this was originally an instagram caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: (“Just in case,” Pete had said when you asked him about it one time.)





	Just In Case

Your lips smash into Pete's, throwing your leg over his body to straddle his hips. Your jeans and boxers were already off, leaving you only in a shirt, and your cock rubbed up against your belly, hard as a rock. Pete's hands were gripping your hips, guiding your body to grind against his, while your hands slid down his bare chest towards his zipper. You manage to shove his pants and boxers down just enough to pull out his equally hard cock. You crammed your hand into his jean pocket, where he kept a small bottle of lube practically wherever he went. (“Just in case,” Pete had said when you asked him about it one time.) Immediately you're coating his dick in the slippery liquid, pumping him a few times before aligning his cock with your hole. Slowly, you sink down, releasing a drawn out moan at the fullness. Pete was letting out pants of his own into your neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. Immediately you start bouncing, your hands tangling themselves in Pete's hair, pushing your lips together once again. As your tongues slide against each other, Pete's fingers are wrapping around your throbbing hard cock. He starts thrusting up, meeting your hips heavily, the slight change in angle caused him to brush against your prostate. The quiet handjob he had been giving you while you were watching the movie had already gotten you close, and you knew you wouldn't last long. Confirming the thought, you were soon coming all over Pete's stomach and chest, and after a few more thrusts Pete was shooting his load inside you. You smile against his lips, giving him one last kiss before standing, feeling his cum run down your thigh, and making your way to the bathroom.


End file.
